


【锤基】封面恋人（番外一）

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: I will be anything you want我将变成你想要的一切My shutterbug~我的摄影师——歌曲《Shutterbug》





	【锤基】封面恋人（番外一）

1 睡觉

 

I'll be the paint on the wall  
我将变成墙上的丹青美作  
I'll be the rain in the fall  
我将变成秋季的细雨迷蒙  
I will be anything you want  
我将变成任何你想要的一切  
my shutterbug  
我的摄影师

 

Thor承认，两个一米八几的男人挤一张小床很费劲，但这永远不会成为Thor放弃和Loki一起入睡的原因。Thor宁肯在结束拍摄后坐几小时的车去Loki家找他，然后疲惫地躺在沙发上，也不想自己一个人回家。

Thor喜欢熬夜，但是Loki的生活却越来越规律。Thor会在睡前看一眼Loki的脸，暖黄色的床头灯自上给Loki的脸打上阴影。Thor笑了笑，在想每天都早起的Loki会不会就像这样看着自己。

Loki睡着的时候像一个安静的小宝宝，Thor承认这是非常奇怪的形容词，但是Thor觉得真的像是这样。

比起白天嘴刁爱答不理口是心非的样子，睡着后就放下了所有的防备，如果被子没有盖好，就会露出两条长长的叠放着的腿，膝盖打弯，双手握拳抱在胸前。也不是像孩子一样必须要抱一个玩偶，他就这样安安静静不需要依靠外物也能睡着。呼吸声很安静，胸口有规律地起伏，也不会在梦中呓语，也不会突然被噩梦惊醒，也不容易失眠。

可不就像是一个没有心事的大孩子。

Thor觉得这是他自己比不上的一点，他自己倒是睡眠质量不太好。

和Thor闹小别扭的时候就背过身子睡，这样的话Thor就看不见Loki的鼻尖，只能看见他乌黑的头发，还有稍稍露出一点的白皙脖颈。肩膀轻轻耸动着，好像还是在和自己生气似的，估计在梦中都想着早上起来怎样再反驳几句让自己吃瘪。

但是这又有什么办法呢，都怪这张床太小了，两人之间就像是因为这张床没有隔阂了似的，无论怎么吵架了最终总是会在第二天和好。

像是把所有的不愉快都存档。

这张床太小了，导致每次Loki都是在Thor怀中醒来的，然后会揉着实在很难睁开的双眼索要一个早安吻。  
Thor家里倒是有一个大床，但是Loki非常拒绝去Thor家睡，理由是：

你以前肯定和别人躺过那张床，谁知道你们在那张床上做过什么。

Loki说这话的时候翻了一个白眼，后来Thor每次提出这个建议都会引来Loki的愤怒。

但是Thor当然知道，这并不是Loki在吃醋，只不过是那张床太大了，两个人在被子的两端，好像总隔着一点距离。

这样的小床正正好。冬天Thor就被当做大火炉，Loki会蜷缩在Thor的怀里；夏天Loki就让Thor滚远点，然后自己把所有被子抢过来，最终也不过只是抱着被角的一点点，却不霸道地不让Thor盖被子。

于是入睡就成了Thor的一件烦心事。

你问为什么只有Thor在心烦？

那是因为Thor不敢和Loki抢被子，也不敢抢床板，更不敢抢枕头，Thor都是在床边睡一点点。

摔下去过吗？

废话。

不过挤点就挤点吧，这样的感觉也刚刚好。

 

 

2 旅行

 

Snap the pics and capture all of my soul  
抓拍每个瞬间并捕捉我全部的灵魂  
Dimmer lie in above lips but in below  
相机举过你完美的唇瓣

 

Thor以前倒真的不是个喜欢旅行的人。

怎么说呢，旅行真的是很麻烦。在很紧的时间里，与其花钱费力到处转，看着每个景点人头攒动，Thor还是更喜欢呆在家里享受休息时光。

Thor喜欢呆在健身房和游泳池，或是看看超英电影或是睡上一觉，偶尔能出去散个步买点吃的喝的已经是最大的让步了。

Loki这一点和他正好相反，Loki说要不是自己经济实力不允许，年轻的时候总是忙着养自己的家并糊自己的口，Loki巴不得一个月就出去旅行一次。

是的，Thor实在是不太喜欢出门，倒不是出门有可能会被喜欢看时尚杂志的小姑娘认出来（说实话这件事他还挺享受的），而是出门真的好麻烦，穿着大背心大裤衩呆在“四季如春”的家里真的是很舒服。

不过Thor挺喜欢海的，以前还学过冲浪，Loki对于海比起刺激的运动还是更喜欢在沙滩上晒太阳。

是呀，可能你也发现了，Thor和Loki有太多的相反点。就像Loki会把房间整理的很整齐，会经常出门，也会在家烹饪。Loki会在出门前把自己收拾得很精神，家里有很多Loki的衣服，这让他俩的身份看起来像正好是颠倒了似的。

Loki看起来更像是时尚杂志上的当红Model。

两人在一起后，Thor答应经常陪Loki出去旅行。距离不用很远，不用一定要去巴黎铁塔或是伦敦眼，那些地方总有太多人和他们一起分享，回忆起来总有别人的身影总觉得似乎不太浪漫。

甚至是开车半小时后就可以到达的那片小森林，也可以当做一次旅行，野餐或是散步都可以，Loki说那是自己早年取景的地方。

早上Thor起不来，Loki就在中午刷手机的时候躺在他小腹上喋喋不休地说早晨雾蒙蒙的森林是多么多么好看。

不过黄昏去的感觉似乎也不错，阳光透过密布的枝桠洒下光影，血红的夕阳一点点消失在森林尽头，天会昏暗下来，森林会一瞬间变得静谧，鸟雀的叫声会突然拉得很长很长。

然后Thor侧头，正好看见了Loki灰绿色的双眸。  
然后两个人像是初识的时候，是那种心动，然后慢慢吻上爱人那张欲语还休的唇。

大自然真是最懂得艺术的打光师，你可以想象日刚落，森林里爱人之间亲昵的剪影，有多么美好啊。

可是......

可是......

Thor唯一的一点点怨言还真不是不能助长自己的懒病，而是......而是......自己一个大男人被另一个大男人疯狂拍照的感觉真的很诡异，即使自己是模特，即使对方是摄影师。

那Loki也不至于，每次拍那么多照片吧......以至于两人在一起后储存卡的空间总是不够用，Loki还舍不得删。

最有趣的是两人回家洗完澡躺在床上翻看照片的时候：

“这张我照的挺好看的。”

“那是因为我技术好。”

 

 

3 吸引力

 

All your delicate touches  
每一次你微妙的触摸  
Your vision's making me blush with  
你的视线让我脸颊绯红  
Precision making incisions all that I know  
我奋力展现我所知的每个美好瞬间

 

Thor觉得Loki像是会自行发光的宝石。

还是绿宝石。

不仅是因为Loki有一双绿眸，还因为他似乎既是纯净透明的，让人能够一眼看穿，又是高贵神秘的，让人捉摸不透。

恋爱白痴们都喜欢用奇怪的修辞来比喻自己的爱人，无非是为了证明自己的爱人是多么美好。

Thor控制不住每一次相见都要盯着Loki看。

精心打扮过甚至还喷上香水的Loki，刚刚从他怀中醒来眼神还迷迷糊糊的Loki，穿着家居服在厨房上上下下忙碌的Loki，刷牙时不小心把泡沫挂在下巴上的Loki，Sexy Love时脸颊绯红双唇无意识张大的Loki，生气时骂出那些违心话语时的Loki。

每一秒每一分的Loki。

每一个动作，每一句话，每一个眼神。

Thor都不想错过。

Thor承认自己总是会被Loki的一些小动作弄到脸红，那个样子像是刚刚谈恋爱的毛头小子，因为爱人致命的吸引力手足无措。

可是没有办法，Loki的一个笑就让Thor愣神半天。

“只有在你的微笑里，我才能呼吸。”——狄更斯

Thor甚至还发过这样的一条推特。

他不知道为什么Loki的笑会那样好看，薄薄的嘴唇勾起的弧度，笑的时候，连眼角的笑纹都像是精心雕刻过似的。

在一起这么久了，还是这样，Loki对Thor有着致命的吸引力。

Thor扶着额头对Barton说这件事，那时候Barton刚刚干完一大杯冰啤。

“我们认识多少年了，我只是越看他越烦。”

“那怎么办啊，我越看他越觉得爱他！啊，我该怎么办，我根本控制不住我自己！”

“我不在乎不要给我说，话说咱俩为什么会在一起说这种事？”

 

 

4 心照不宣

 

I'll be the clouds in blue skies  
我将变成蓝天中的云朵  
I'll be green grass in paradise  
我将变成天堂里的绿茵  
I will be anything you want  
我将变成任何你想要的一切  
My shutterbug  
我的摄影师

 

Thor觉得他会和Loki在一起很久。

久到，遥不可及的未来。

嗯，就那么久。

这是两人之间心照不宣的共识。

现在这个社会，人心浮躁，感情飘忽，在茫茫人海中遇见一个人。从相遇到相识，再到相爱，最后到相伴，这是一件太考验彼此的时间游戏。

我周围的朋友，像Thor和Loki这样的伴侣已经不多了，当他们肩并肩一起来工作室的时候，偶尔还会给我们带热可可喝。

我想，正是因为他们都善良，才会得到这样的幸福，得到这样的幸福后，他们就会不自觉地让周围的朋友也感受到这样的幸福，这是一件自然而然会发生的事情，然后他们也会幸福自己的幸福、幸福别人的幸福，然后长长久久地幸福下去。

我不希望你为谁委曲求全，不要将就，不要遗憾，珍惜眼前人，祝你找到那份心照不宣的幸福。

“你昨晚有没有洗衣服。”

“我......”

“下次也你洗。”

 

 

——————The End——————

 

某柚的一些废话：

啊啊啊啊真的太久不见了，自己都觉得愧疚啊，先来一个抱抱（笑  
最近总是很忙，忙到真的没有什么时间敲字，甚至最近连社交软件都刷的很少了，好多别的太太的好作品也再没有欣赏过......  
之前答应了这篇的番外，你們正在放暑假吧，就当用这种小甜甜来避暑了~我很想通过这样的小日常讲述他俩的故事，番外2应该会炖一篇肉（性狂热的凝视  
也有在构思新故事，不过最近大脑被三次元的学习生活充斥，很怕讲不出好故事影响质量，也疲于更新。还是那句老话，想看什么我永远欢迎私信和评论告诉我你們的意见哦~  
请在评论里为爱发电啊，我期待你们的评论！  
我爱你們。


End file.
